


we're sitting on your bed; and all you want is sleep

by hawrthiacoopri



Series: Prompted Works [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Does El is detail oriented?, F/M, YES!!, does mike wheeler is love his gf??, ive written two tooth/rottingly sweet docs in a row you're welcome, wow!!!, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawrthiacoopri/pseuds/hawrthiacoopri
Summary: El could rattle off all of the things she'd ever learned about Mike; how he hated seltzer water, how he liked his eggs- scrambled, with ketchup- what kinds of art he liked (the answer is abstract and still life of people), the way he ran hands through his hair when he was stressed, how his ears turned red when he was complimented or kissed; favorite movies and books and articles of clothing, textures and foods and candy he liked, his shoe size (he was a size 7 in men's- which Mike detested), his clothing size, learned from borrowing shirts and never quite returning them... and most importantly, that Mike Wheeler was the most comfortable person on the planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt "you are my teddy bear, so deal with it." 
> 
> •
> 
> Title based off of lyrics from "Lipstick Covered Magnet" by The Front Bottoms

Mike set his textbook down silently, trying not to wake the sleeping girl on his chest. His book made a slight thunk, and he cringed at her movement at the sound. El had always been a light sleeper, and since she was laying on top of him, he was extremely alert and aware of her shifts.

El was laying almost on her side on top of Mike, her arms slid under his shoulder blades, cradling his head on top of her own. Her nose was buried in his striped shirt, and her short hair was haloed around her face like some sort of angel. A slight smile played at El's face and her fingers gently tightened into loose fists in the curly hair that gathered at the base of Mike's neck. She looked adorable. Mike smiled at her prone figure, and he slid his own fingers into El's hair, starting to play with her hair and sighing a little.

El woke slowly, extricating a hand and wiping her eyes. 

"Mike?" 

"Hi," Mike whispered, looking into her eyes. "You fell asleep on me, remember?" El didn't have a great memory. Well, she did when it came to Mike. 

El could rattle off all of the things she'd ever learned about Mike; how he hated seltzer water, how he liked his eggs- scrambled, with ketchup- what kinds of art he liked (the answer is abstract and still life of people), the way he ran hands through his hair when he was stressed, how his ears turned red when he was complimented or kissed; favorite movies and books and articles of clothing, textures and foods and candy he liked, his shoe size (he was a size 7 in men's- which Mike detested), his clothing size, learned from borrowing shirts and never quite returning them... and most importantly, that Mike Wheeler was the most comfortable person on the planet. 

He looked as if he should be hard and sharp, all edges and points from his pointed chin to his bony elbows to his hip bones, but Mike Wheeler was just too damn _gentle_ to be uncomfortable. He had a curved chest that was the perfect place for El to rest her head, and smooth hands that were usually holding her own, and he was so extraordinarily warm at all times paired with soft hair that El just wanted to surround herself in. Not that she didn't want to surround herself with every part of Mike, of course- she wanted to be completely enveloped by his arms and his sharp, sweet shampoo and his clothes that always smelled of fabric softener, some of which she was wearing right at that moment. But his hair, especially, in all of it's beautiful, inky glory. 

"Yeah, I remember." She mumbled groggily, rubbing her eyes and sinking lower into Mike's chest. 

"Aw, El," Mike protested, his meager struggling to escape failing. "I need to do work." 

"No you don't," El rejected. "You've been working since I fell asleep. Take a break." 

"Why should I?" Mike retorted, smiling anyways and letting El sit up, taking Mike into her lap, which was slightly awkward as he was so much taller than her, and again letting her have her way as she fastened arms around his waist and press a kiss onto his temple. Without fail, Mike's ears and nose turned red, the coloring shadowing the freckles El loved so dearly. El grinned at the small victory of her encyclopedic knowledge of El Byer's Boyfriend Mike Wheeler never failing her, especially after she'd put four years into her research. 

"You're my teddy bear, so deal with it." El teased, hugging him tighter. Mike went lax, and El rolled her eyes and kissed his nose again. Mike started to drift off, his hours of studying catching up to him.

"Mm. Can I have a turn sleeping?" Mike was already settling down, and he preened into El's touch as she pushed his hair behind his ear, and her heart clenched at how adorable her boyfriend was.

"Yeah, yeah, sleep! Sleeping is good," she rambled, trailing off was the setting sun set Mike's freckles dancing in the sun. 

"El?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Keep talking." 

"About what?" El wasn't much of a conversation starter. Well, for Mike, she was. He felt as if he could start off any conversation with _'my girlfriend said the other day'_ and he would be fine. But El, herself, didn't know what to talk about, as she'd never been taught. Even in the first months of her schooling, Joyce had been so excited to have a new daughter and a new husband that she'd never really focused on manner outside of eating and basic social niceties. Freeform discussion wasn't ideal, but for Mike, El would do it. 

" I dunno... stuff you like." Mike settled deeper into El's chest and closed his eyes. 

"I like you," she replied eagerly.

"Than talk about me," he said carefully, with crafted absence. He secretly wanted to know what El thought of him, as he never thought much as himself; Mike didn't really think there was much to talk about: he was a standard teenage boy, lanky and awkward with a smattering of acne mingled with his freckles that Mike had tried every remedy for, and a penchant for a certain style of clothing; in his case, stripes and other ridiculous patterns. 

"Okay then..." El took a moment to gather herself. What _didn't_ she like about Mike Wheeler? "I like the way you do your hair, all curly and stuff," she started. "And I like how tiny you are, even though you're taller than me. And I like your shirts-"

"You only like those last two things because that means you can steal them!" Mike accused. 

"Go to sleep, you mouth breather. And also, liar! I like those things because I think you're cute, since you're small and still dress like you did when you were twelve." She stopped for a moment, trying to ground herself- that was a lot of words for her. She batted Mike's hands away, grabbing them and kissing each one. "And I like your posters," she kissed his right pinkie's knuckle. "And I like your nose," she kissed the tip of it. "And I like your stupid plant obsession." 

"It's not an obsession, it's a commitment!" Mike twisted around, not freeing his hands out of inability and deciding on just kissing El's forehead.

"I like your eyes, and your handwriting, and the way you talk to dogs when you see them on the street, and your freckles and your blankets and your sister, and how you fight about words with Dustin." She was on a roll now, and Mike simply watched in fascination as her face grew pinker and pinker, and she listed all the things Mike did that she liked. "I like your binder and your locker, and how your teeth show when you smile, and the way you always try to hold my hand when you wear mittens and get sad when it doesn't work and just take your mitten off and freeze, and how you say 'ser-kyoo-lay-shun', and how you always wait for me even if we're late-" El stopped for a breath. 

Mike's eyes were big as saucers. "Wait, what? You like all of that?" 

"I'm dating you, aren't I?" El raised an eyebrow. 

Mike ran a hand through his hair, the same way El had said she'd liked. "El, _I_ don't even like half of those things." 

"Why not?" El looked at him, confusion clouding her eyes. 

"I dunno, they're weird? No one else does them? Like, no one has freckles like mine, so I don't like them that much. I got teased a lot for them as a kid," he confessed. El was shocked. Who would tease Mike, her beautiful, kind Mike, for his freckles? "And I just never liked them much to begin with. I still think they're kind of ugly, to be honest. But you like them? You really like them?" 

El kissed him, square on the mouth this time. "Yes." Mike beamed. "But you know what I like more?" 

"What?" Mike's voice softened. 

"You."

"Like, like like?" Mike laughed, his eyes dancing when El lightly bopped the side of his head. 

"Like, like like like. But don't push it, Wheeler," she warned. "I already kissed you too much today. What would Nancy think?" 

"What does Nancy recommend?" Mike was no longer sleepy, but he stayed loose in his girlfriend's arms. 

"She said I should only kiss you three times a day, because any more than that and you won't leave me alone about it." El recited, remembering what Nancy had told her one day last summer. 

"Well, you already went over," Mike insisted. "What's one more?" 

El didn't answer, instead inclining to shut him up with a kiss. "I said, don't push it, Wheeler." 

"Yes ma'am." Mike said weakly, leaning farther back into El's chest. He was her teddy bear, he knew, and he'd just have to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I love cuddly el and also El being super attentive to all the things about Mike she likes. The reason she speaks SO MUCH is 1. I am a writer and dialogue is important and 2. It's been 4 years and I assume she probably picked p done more talkative habits from the gaggle of kiddos she hangs out with
> 
>  
> 
> •
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this!!! I'll be very grateful!!


End file.
